


Schadenfreude

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [22]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: It's pretty heavily there, Not extremely graphic violence but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: It was exhilarating.~(Neo-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Schadenfreude: Pleasure derived from the suffering of others. (German origin)

It sent shivers up his spine.

Seeing them shake in fear, watching their bodies break down from exhaustion, the tears as a loved one was taken away…

It was _exhilarating_ , and Neo could never get enough of it.


End file.
